the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Grace Radford
History Early Life Grace is the daughter of the Prime Eternal Thena. She was born on Olympia to an unknown father, he was rumored to be related to Sersi but is unclear. Growing up in Olympia she felt all the pressure was on her, Thena was very respected and loved among the eternals as she granted all of them permission to have children. Due to this Grace always tried to succeed in her fighting, and power skills. Unlike her mother, and most of her family Grace never was top of the class in fighting, she did better using her powers. Although she was not the best fighting she could still hold her own and manage to win fights. During her time in Olympia Grace never got to meet or see her father what was hard on her, as she wanted to know her family. While growing up this made Thena angry as Grace never let it go and moved on, and their arguments could last weeks before they made up. At the age of 16 Grace moved from Olympia to Earth, when she moved to Earth she lived in Greece at first, as that was the only earth language she could speak at the time. Greece In Greece life was not easy for Grace as she had no family in Europe, and no money to buy what she needed. This caused Grace to start doing more risky jobs. At the age of 17 Grace's first job was an underwater welder, as she could not be harmed by anything down there. While in this job Grace began to travel around Europe and Asia fixing things, this meant she began to pick up more and more languages becoming fluent in 11 languages. Land of The Free Powers and Abilities Powers Eternal Powers Earth-Eternal Physiology: Eternals like Grace possess total conscious control over their molecular structures, which are reinforced by cosmic energy. As a result, they are virtually immortal and indestructible, they are virtually invulnerable to any force weaker than their own cosmic energies or total molecular disintegration. * Superhuman Strength: Grace is superhumanly strong and can lift around 1200 pounds without supplementing her strength with her other powers. However, by channeling cosmic energy into her strength, Thena is able to lift around 25 tons. * Superhuman Durability: Grace's Eternal body is highly resistant to injury due to her psionic control over her body's molecules. She is mostly invulnerable to conventional weaponry and can only be killed by dispersing her body's molecules over a wide area. * Superhuman Speed: She is able to move and accelerate at speeds greater than an Olympic athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Grace possesses incredible stamina, allowing her to operate at her peak for far longer than an ordinary human. * Superhuman Agility: Her flexibility, balance, and overall agility are far greater than that of an ordinary human. * Superhuman Reflexes: Grace's reflexes are similarly enhanced, allowing her to react at blinding speeds. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Her psionic control over her body's molecules allows her to rapidly regenerate from virtually any injury short of having her molecules dispersed over a wide area, even while asleep or unconscious. * Immortality: Grace is immune to aging, poisons, toxins, and disease, this causes her to continue to look like she is 27. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Grace is capable of controlling cosmic energy for a variety of purposes: ** Photokinesis: Grace can manipulate cosmic energy to produce light. *** Thermokinesis: Grace can use cosmic energy to produce heat. * Concussive Blasts: Grace can produce blasts of pure concussive force, with her mothers help Grace has learned to even cause earthquakes with this effect. Active Powers * Forcefields: Grace has the ability to generate force-field's that are unbreakable, the only person who has enough strength to break her shields are Thena, and the other higher Eternals. * Premonition: The ability to perceive events from the past, present and future. Grace was mentioned to possess this power to an exceptionally high degree, displaying considerable knowledge of intimate details of the lives of The Prime Eternals. * Portal Creation: Grace has the ability to create portals to other locations, and even dimensions. * Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate earth, rock and soil. Grace has been shown to levitate a large rock and using it as a way to hover in mid-air. * Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. Grace used this to negate Sersi's illusion power and Cybele's flight. * Power Absorption: Grace ability allows her to absorb any power used against her except telepathic abilities. Weaknesses * Power Absorption: With Grace's ability to absorb powers it also has limits. She has stated that she cannot absorb more than two powers at a time and if more hit her she will be able to go down. Along with overloading she can only use the power once, once Grace releases it she must absorb it again to re-use. * Telekinesis: Grace's telekinetic abilities are not strong enough to hold heavy object's for long periods of times, she has said she managed to hold back a helicopter for only 2 minutes before it caused her to feel drained. * Portal Creation: She has stated when she uses her power too much people can be sent anywhere from 5 feet away to 5 lightyears away. Abilities * Multilingualism: Due to being an Eternal her mind can work at a higher capacity than most humans, due to this she can speak 11 languages what include; German, Russian, Korean, Mandarin Chinese, Greek, Latin, Spanish, English, French, Arabic, and Kree. * Acrobatics: While in Greece Grace learned to become more agile before, she has been able to out match an Olympic gymnast.